Kiss Me
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: One evening, Ikuto tells Amu to meet him somewhere special, and together, they share a night like no other. Songfic song by Sixpence None the Richer. Happy Valentine's Day!


**OMG everyone really liked my last Amuto fic so here I am again!! I was gonna write this a while ago, kept putting it off and then said "I've gotta get this up for Valentine's Day!" so there I was writing it for 3 hours the _day before_ XD But here it is!! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! (Doki, Party or any other form of it lol). Songfic song by Sixpence None the Richer.**

* * *

Kiss Me

Amu rushed out of her house and pelted down the sidewalk, nearly tripping over her own two feet.

_Crap! I'm gonna be so late! What's with that guy anyway? Leaving weird notes telling me to go weird places at weird hours of the day! He's so...ugh! _She cut off her thoughts, too focused on her running and too frustrated at him to be able to express the correct word.

_He,_ of course, was none other than the notorious, cat-eared Ikuto. Amu had come home from an exhausting family get-together that afternoon to find a note posted on the outside window of her balcony that read : _Meet me by the amusement park at 5. And wear that cute outfit you wore the last time. We're going somewhere. :3_ And then at the end were some poor scribbles that were supposed to be a cat.

When Amu had first read it, her jaw had dropped and she had furiously exclaimed to herself how there was 'no way on Earth she would ever go meet that creep'. Yet she had gone to her wardrobe just to _look_ at that cute little pink dress with the frills around the bottom and sleeves, the adorable little jacket that went over it down to her stomach…and before she knew it, she was changed and running.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm such an idiot! Crap! I didn't even tell, Ran, Su and Miki where I was going!_ Yet she continued to run; it was already 5:15 and who knows what Ikuto might have done to her the _next_ time they met if she did not show up _now_.

Finally, her destination was in sight; she could see the top of the carrousel, and she remembered how the park was once going to be torn down until the citizens spoke up to keep it there as a landmark of sorts. Her heart rose a bit at the fact that she was still able to see this nostalgic place in one piece.

At last, she made it to the spinning tea cups, and halted, bending over with her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. "I don't know why…I'm going out of my way to…meet this guy…again." She wheezed to herself.

"It's because you know you want me." A deep voice sounded next to her ear, a voice like liquid velvet, smooth and gorgeous. The girl shrieked and jumped back a foot.

"I-I-Ikuto!?" she panted.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Didn't you come here to meet me in the first place?" he tilted his head to one side, his cobalt eyes sparkling like jewels from another world. Amu found herself getting lost in them and had to shake her head vigorously to snap out of her trance. Ikuto glided a pace forward, taking her breath away along with the words she was about to use it for. "And you're wearing that dress like I said. How cute."

"S-Shut up! Stop saying such weird things, you creep! I should have you reported for stalking or something!" she huffed.

"Then why _don't _you?" he asked smoothly.

"Ah-!" Amu's mouth hung open a moment and she searched for words to retaliate, but she found nothing.

"You look like a fish out of water." He commented. "Come on, follow me." He suddenly turned and began slinking away, like a black panther through a forest, keeping to the shadows.

Amu tried to call something out after him, but the words died in her throat. _Well I came all the way here after all. Might as well go… _The reasoning she thought up was enough to satisfy her in thinking _it_ was what got her to follow him and not that little flicker of emotion buried inside her chest.

With a second of hesitation, she began walking after him, noticing the change in scenery when they left the amusement park completely. He led her into a small forest, just turning green for the Spring. Flowers were beginning to pop out of the ground and bushes, stalks of wheat and barley sprung forth like waves of emerald on her left and daisies and pansies created a colorful sea to her right.

She followed Ikuto a few feet behind, keeping a fair distance between herself and him, keeping her eyes on the ground as much as she could; almost as though she thought someone might witness them together like this. The silence was broken only by the soft crunching of the leaves underfoot, that had fallen two seasons ago, had been crushed by snow and were now nothing more than little crisps. Feeling uncomfortable, she raised her head and asked.

"Where's Yoru? He's not with you, right?"

"No. He's out with his little kitty pals." He replied over his shoulder. He noticed that she was starting to look tired, the fading sunlight paling her skin and highlighting her petite form against the pink of her dress.

Feeling the need to redden her cheeks, he suddenly dropped back a pace and stopped in front of her. Amu looked up quickly, the way a student dose when they doze off in class and then the teacher calls on them for an answer.

"Wha-?" she never finished her question as Ikuto pressed his lips against hers.

Amu's eyes widened and she fought back the urge to resist him. She forced herself to stay put, knowing that this was what she had been wanting all along. So she closed her eyes, hearing the breeze slip through the forest around her, swaying the ferns.

Eventually, he pulled back and Amu felt guilty at the fact that she was already missing the feeling of his lips on hers. Her face was flushed, and Ikuto smirked in amusement. She wanted to say something, but could find no words that would please her. Thankfully, Ikuto spoke up instead.

"Almost there."

And with that, he turned and began walking again, as though absolutely nothing had happened.

Amu stayed put for a moment before moving her feet again.

_Cats…_ she thought, shaking her head from side to side.

_**Kiss me, out of the bearded barley**_

_**Nightly, beside the green, green grass**_

_**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**_

_**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**_

Ikuto led her up a small hill, going at a slow pace since her dress kept getting caught on every little thing.

"Why'd you make me wear this thing?" Amu whined as a branch snagged the frills at the bottom.

"Hey, I didn't _make _you wear _anything_. It was merely a suggestion that you followed." He shrugged, waiting as she fumbled with the stick. Once she had freed herself, she glared up at him.

"You know you could _help _me, you jerk."

"Yes, but it's more fun to watch you struggle like that. So clumsy, it's cute."

"Ew, you sound like an old man." She mumbled, trying to move forward again. Ikuto snickered as her thin jacket got pricked on a twig sticking out from a nearby sapling. Then he glided over to her and offered his elbow. She looked up in confusion.

"Come on." He urged. "Almost there."

"F-Fine." She huffed, locking elbows with him.

She stayed as far away from him as their elbows would allow. But as the sun began to set a bit and the wind grew a bit chillier, she gradually moved closer and closer to him until she was practically pressed up against him.

As they came to another hill, she stumbled forward when she slipped on a damp clump of grass. But Ikuto hoisted her back up before she could fall, feeling her tremble a bit and hiding an amused smile.

Finally, they reached the top of the hill, his intended destination, and they halted. Amu took this chance to catch her breath, leaning on him the slightest bit until she saw the reason why he had taken her here.

She could see everything.

Before her, were acres and acres of fields and forests with a few distant residences patched here and there. Then, beyond the forests, over the tallest tops of the greenest trees, she saw a range of low mountains far beyond.

But the most breathtaking part of all this was the brilliant sunset she witnessed. The sun glowed golden and then pale peach and orange with a tint of red. Then, it quickly morphed into a slight green before melting into a shade of light blue and then lavender until it finally ended in the dark blue of the daytime sky that was far behind them. A white moon in the shape of a cat's claw was smudged against the clouds off to one side.

Amu found she could not move, as though spellbound by the sight. Ikuto marveled at the picturesque scene a bit more secretively than she did, as he had seen this view many times before. Yet every time he saw it, it was different somehow, more beautiful than the last time.

A breeze blew past them and he felt her shiver a little. He slowly dropped his arm and her's limply followed as she was still transfixed on the sunset. Ikuto then slid his arm around her waist and pulled her in a bit closer. He felt the gentle movement of the dress material against his skin as she breathed, and he felt another smile come across his lips.

Swiftly, he turned her sideways so that she now faced him. Amu gazed up into his eyes once again, knowing just what he was about to do. _Well at least there was some warning this time…_ she thought, a small smile crossing her lips as well.

Ikuto leaned down and kissed her once more, and this time, Amu kissed back as best she could. He seemed to enjoy the fact that she was enjoying this and kissed back with a bit more passion.

Finally, he pulled back and without a word pulled her back to his side, staring back out across the forests.

Amu panted lightly at his side.

Perhaps she had been wrong; the sunset was actually _not _the most breathtaking part of all this.

_**Oh kiss me, under the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me, out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

The two stood there until the sun was completely out of sight aside from a few lingering rays peeking above the mountaintops.

Amu was beginning to feel a bit drowsy and she was not sure if it was from the fact that she had had a long, tiring day, or if the sight of that sunset had taken away all her energy somehow.

Just as she thought she would keel over from fatigue, Ikuto turned and swept her along with him.

"H-Hey! What are you-"

"We're not done yet." He answered. "There's still one more place we need to go to." With that, he began walking off again, pulling Amu along with him by the wrist. The weary girl stumbled along after him, too tired to argue with him at the moment.

This time the journey was a lot shorter and less exhausting. Ikuto stopped once he reached a large oak tree that reached higher than any other tree in the forest. Amu stared up at its huge, thick trunk. Then she noticed something in the branches.

"Is that a tree-house?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. I built it."

"I wonder who b- WHAT?! _You _did?!" she shrieked.

"Yeah. A long time ago." He responded. "This was the place where Utau, Tadase and I always came when we were younger when we wanted to be alone. It was like our secret spot. Every kid has one."

"You built that when you were still so young?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. It wasn't that hard. For me, anyway." He smirked. "But we can't go up there anymore. It's too old and broken." Amu could tell that his eyes were hiding a bit of sadness and nostalgia. She wanted to find some way to cheer him up, so she quickly tried to think of something to say. Her eyes flicked around the small clearing until they rested upon a dark, round figure.

"Is that a tire swing?" she asked pointedly.

"Wow. Did you really need to ask if this was a tree-house and that was a tire swing, or are you just stupid?" he chuckled.

"Shut up!" she puffed. "Besides, that makes no sense!" she stalked over to the hanging tire and sat down, looking like an annoyed princess that had just been denied a pony.

"You know you're really stupid." He commented.

"What did you say?!" she yelled.

"I mean, if that's been there as long as this tree-house, don't you think it'd be old too?"

"Huh? It's _that _old?!" she immediately jumped off the swing. "Why didn't you _tell _me? What if it broke and I fell or something, you jerk?"

"…Then I'd probably laugh hysterically."

"HEY!"

"I'm just joking." He chortled, making his way over to her. "It's fine. Here, sit down. I'll push you." He offered.

Amu looked taken aback and she blushed a bit.

"Fine. Do whatever you want…" she mumbled as she sat down stiffly. Yet her inner self was squealing like a 5-year-old.

She grasped the strings hanging from the tree that held the swing and balanced herself as Ikuto gave the tire a push. She loved the feeling of having someone else swing her, just like she had always loved when she was little. _When was the last time I just sat on a swing and had fun? _She wondered, closing her eyes and letting the air rush past her.

After a few moments, however, she sensed that Ikuto was no longer pushing her and she opened her eyes to glance over her shoulder. But he was gone and was now standing in front of her.

"Jump." He told her.

"H-Huh?!" she blinked. "I-I can't! Not in this dress!" she protested.

"You're so troublesome." He sighed.

As the swing passed him by, he reached up quickly, lifted the unsuspecting girl right off the tire and twirled her around once like a bride before he set her down on solid ground.

"W-W-Wha…?" she mumbled dizzily.

Ikuto held her there for a moment until she regained her balance. But even then, he just leaned down and kissed her for a third time that night. This one was quicker, but just as passionate as the last and Amu's mouth melted into his is like the colors in the sky had melted into one another.

When that pesky little thing called oxygen got in the way, he pulled away and then pulled her into a hug. Amu sighed, letting the warmth of his hand on her waist and back spread straight to her heart.

She hugged him back quickly and remembered just why it was she actually showed up to meet him today; because of the moments like _this_.

_**Kiss me, down by the broken tree-house**_

_**Swing me, upon its hanging tire**_

_**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**_

_**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**_

When Amu felt him pushing her back gently, she frown, but obeyed.

She glanced up at him questioningly but he pressed one finger to his lips and murmured, "I'll be right back." And with that he was gone.

Amu blinked and then shrugged to herself, then focused her attention on the sky above. It was still a bit bright, but the light from the sun was beginning to fade and be replaced by the light from the stars that were winking to life one by one. She spotted the Little Dipper and a feeling of elation came over her for some reason she could not quite explain. She gazed up at the moon, neatly sliced and hanging in the center of her view. Once again, she found the sky too amazing to look away from.

She gazed upward until she felt something brush her shoulder and looked aside to spot Ikuto.

"W-Where did you go?" She asked, trying to hold back the yelp of surprise.

"Just to get something." He replied, lifting his hand to show her his violin.

"Why do you have that?" she tilted her head to one side.

"Why not?" he asked suavely.

She was silent.

He smirked.

He then motioned for her to take her seat on the swing once more and she did so, but only after sticking her tongue out at him and he laughed.

Amu took her seat and realized for the first time since she had seen his violin that he was going to play it for her. _Wow I catch on fast. _She mentally hit her palm to her forehead.

She watched as Ikuto took his stance and raised the instrument to his chin. The silence dragged out for an eternity before his slender fingers finally began moving across the strings. The sounds that emitted from it were somewhat sad, but not as sad as the other songs she had heard him play. It had a bit of mystery to it, as though it hid away all the secrets of the world. The tune was unrushed and calming, and it somehow slowed down her heartbeat and made her breathe deeply. She felt as though she were in the presence of something out of this world that she should bow down before, but was too numbed and awed by to do so.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a while, wishing that this could go on forever. Every time the song slowed or came to a brief halt, she found herself praying that it would continue and then relax when it did.

Then, something told her to open her eyes, some unknown emotion, and so she obeyed.

And when she did, she wondered what it was that had possessed her to ever close them in the first place.

Bright yellow lights flickered around the clearing, like the streetlights of a city. But these were tiny and moving, blinking, almost like stars. There must have been hundreds of fireflies there, flying around them both in a glowing ocean of yellow.

Amu smiled widely, reaching out her hands as one landed on her finger. Ikuto's song continued to play as she marveled at the lightning bugs on the earth and the stars in the sky. Ikuto made his way over to her while still playing as his song went off and held on a long note. During this time, when the note still hung in the air, he quickly bent down, kissed her a fourth time and then straightened and continued playing his song as though he had never left it.

Amu smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling as bright as the fireflies as she locked gazes with him.

She felt as though there was nothing more wonderful out there in the entire world that could possibly top this moment; and perhaps she was right.

_**Oh kiss me, beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

Moonlight splashed onto the forest floor, illuminating the fireflies even more.

In the distance, the paling colors of the sunset were melting away and the dark violet sky claimed its dominance. Yet the boy continued to play his violin and the girl continued to laugh and smile.

Once, Ikuto played a song that she knew and she sang, letting her soft voice drift off along with the breeze to another place somewhere far away.

The night seemed as though it would never come to an end, but eventually Amu was lulled to sleep by the wondrous songs of his violin.

But before she lost consciousness, he kissed her one last time and she fell asleep with that adorable smile of hers on her face.

Ikuto smiled as well, set down his violin to lean against the trunk of the great oak tree, and then lifted her up into his arms.

He hugged her warmly and kissed her forehead before vanishing into the forest back the way they had come.

_**Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me, out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me,**_

_**So kiss me,**_

_**So kiss me,**_

**_So Kiss Me._**

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed!! Happy Valentine's Day to all! ~*Amuto4ever!!*~**

**Please review!!**


End file.
